One PieceMy Version
by Hiro DS
Summary: My remake of the already awesome One Piece! The story is still based around the same arcs as Odas original One Piece. Have Fun reading! Rated T.


Well this is a new fic, its my remake of One Piece by Eiichiro Oda, which is already pretty awesome! So yah I'm going to add some of my ideas into this story. So anyway I hope you enjoy my version of One Piece! LOGUETOWN, 22 YEARS AGO 

The sun blazing was holding himself high in the daylight sky. The clouds were all floating across the blue sheet that covered the world in their white coating. The temperature of the place was extremely hot and with the crowd all huddled together, their sweat came down harder and in more quantities then a normal summer day. But this day was an extremely special day and an important to add to it.

Walking down the streets of Loguetown, a man dressed in his red coat with golden coloured shoulder padding and with his black pair of pants. He too was sweating but he didn't mind at all. Walking down the road with an obnoxious smile on his face, he walked in pride. Some say they could hear him chuckle and others say that he whistled his way to his death!

He was named Gol D. Roger, the man who was named Pirate King. With his thick black hair which went down all the way to his shoulder covered his eyes; his moustache that he held up in pride with his lips and the look of happiness in his expression.

'I have to see it,' a boy thought as he dashed quickly towards the crowd. "Excuse me!" he told the people in the crowd. He just had to see the Pirate King in the flesh alive before he died. Pushing his way through the crowd, he finally arrived at the side of the road Roger walked on.

Roger took a few steps then suddenly halted. He chuckled a bit and turned his head towards the boy. "Hey keep moving!" said the man on the king's left, clutching his spear.

"Give me a minute," Roger asked. "Hello boy," Roger greeted directing it to the boy that had just arrived.

The boy had short silver hair and was dressed like any other of the twelve year old boys in the town. "Why would I speak to a pirate?" he spat at the king.

"You just did son!" Roger laughed. "So you want to join the Marine?" the king asked mockingly. "You already seem to hate pirates, it be the perfect job for you youngster!"

"Why would I do want a pirate wants me to do?" the boy asked in the same annoyed tone.

"It was just a suggestion boy," Roger replied. "But lets make a bet."

"Start moving!" the man on Roger's left asked, pocking the pirate with the tip of his spear.

"If you ever join the Marine boy," Roger stopped and grinned. "I bet you won't be able to defeat and CAPTURE," Roger emphasized on the word, "A pirate with…" he frowned as he thought of a challenge. "With a straw-hat!"

The boy shook his head. "Of course I'll be able to but I won't do it because a pirate asked me to!"

"That's what I call discrimination!" Roger laughed as he walked away from the silver haired boy.

The boy blinked a few times as he watched the pirate king become blurry with the heat. 'Why would I go after a pirate with a straw-hat?'

"And boy!" Roger called out. "I don't think at your age you should be smoking cigars," he chuckled eyeing the boy's pocket stuffed with two large cigars. The boy blushed and snorted out of his nose.

Roger continued walking down the road with the two soldiers behind him. "Captain!" a voice called out.

"This time you're not going to stop," the soldier told the pirate.

"Give me the time to say my good-byes," Roger asked the soldier. "Hello cabin-boys!" Roger replied at the red-haired boy wearing a straw-hat and the clown boy.

"My name is Buggy!" the clown snapped at his Captain.

"Calm down Buggy," the red-haired boy advised.

"Don't tell me what to do Shanks!" Buggy snapped at his crewmate.

"So what do you want boys?" Roger asked.

"I told you, we aren't stopping!" the soldier growled in impatience.

Roger turned his glance to the soldier on his left. "You can go to the execution platform, I'll catch up." The pirate king turned his attention back at his former cabin-boys. "So what can I do for you two?"

"Captain, why did you sacrifice your self to save your crew?" asked Shanks with tears falling from his eyes.

Roger gave a chuckle. "Because a good Captain protects and would make the world's biggest sacrifice for his crew!" Roger replied. "And they are my nakama!"

Shanks began to create a torrent of tears while Buggy just sighed annoyed. "I will remember that Captain!"

"Keep moving!" the soldier snapped stabbing the spear into Roger's back. The blood slowly fell from the wound and, to everyone's surprise, the pirate laughed.

"Guess I had it coming," he said as he kept walking towards the platform. "Good thing Whitebeard ain't here to see this, he would laugh at me all through out the afterlife," Roger chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, at the dock a giant ship with the front in the shape of a whale's head, appeared and parked. It was a giant ship, big enough o hold around five adult giants, it was also much bigger then the Marine ships around it.

"Are you sure its safe pops?" asked one of the crewmembers as the half-giant man jumped off the ship and onto the dock. The man ignored the comment and walked towards the ceremony of the execution.

"Why does the bastard have this much attention?" he asked with his giant white moustache moving with his lips. He wore a white coat like roger but as a cape instead as a protecting against the weather like Roger. This was Newgate Edward, also known as Whitebeard. He is the only man known to have tied Roger in a battle, and vice-versa for Roger.

"Vice-Admiral!" one of the seaman called out. The tall and muscular man turned around with a smirk on his face. "Newgate…I mean Whitebeard…has arrived!" the Marine soldier said in fear.

The Vice-Admiral simply laughed. "Let him come see Roger die and maybe we might go after him," the high ranked Marine answered.

The seaman simply nodded and saluted with his left hand and arm. He then ran off to join his place back at the dock. On his way there, he walked right passed the half-giant pirate. Swiftly he jumped behind some barrels filled with rum, quivering as he watched the pirate walk off to the ceremony.

Roger walked up the stairs onto the platform and stopped in front of the two soldiers from behind him. "Hey can you take these off?" he asked.

"We are not allowed to do such," the soldier answered.

"I won't run off when I'm that far in the game!" Roger laughed and turned around to face the crowd. "Can I have some last words?" he asked. The soldiers looked at each other and nodded. "Thanks," he replied. "For my final words," he said falling onto his knees. "I will answer any question!"

The boy with the silver hair opened his mouth but closed it again as he was afraid of the consequences. Shanks and Buggy looked at each other, each with a different question in mind.

"Your final words will answer my question!" Whitebeard called out.

Roger cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Whitebeard, guess you'll be laughing at me in the afterlife!" he chuckled in humor.

"Roger where did you hind the treasure?" Whitebeard asked.

The soldiers looked at each other and pointed their spears towards Roger's back. "You can not answer that question!"

Roger laughed. "My treasure? I left everything I own in one piece! In that one place! To find it you must search across the ocean for it!"

"Silence!" the soldier on his right shouted.

"Let the Great Age of Piracy begin with the search of my treasure…" Roger stopped as the two spears pierced through his back and appeared in his chest. "One Piece…" he said silently, his smile remaining on his face and his body falling forward. The front of his face hitting the platform, still keeping the grin on his face.

"One Piece…" Shanks whispered. The crowd remained silent. Tears fell from Shank's eyes in happiness and pain. "Captain…"

The silver haired boy clutched the cigar in his head, crushing it and destroying it. He didn't get what got over him but it was painful. "I will defeat and CAPTURE a pirate with a straw-hat."

Whitebeard turned around on his heel and chuckled. "Time to set sail boys towards One Piece!" Whitebeard cheered stomping off towards his ship.

The Vice-Admiral's jaw drop and growled. "There's going to be more pirates now that this treasure is out for grabs!" he snapped. "Lets go back men!" he ordered pointing towards the dock.

"Aren't we going after Whitebeard sir?" asked a seaman.

The Vice-Admiral grinned. "No, I didn't bring me a strong crew with me," he laughed walking towards the dock behind Whitebeard.

Shanks wiped off the tears in his eyes and his cheeks. "That was amazing!" he stated.

"Know that the old man is dead, we can have his treasure!" Buggy laughed.

Shanks turned his head towards Buggy. "Buggy, join me and we will become nakamas! We will go after One Piece!"

Buggy spat on the growled and laughed. "I would never join you!" Buggy replied.

"Come on Buggy!" Shanks said adjusting the straw-hat on his head.

"Never!" Buggy screamed at Shanks running of into the crowd in anger.

"Buggy…" Shanks said softly but then shrugged. "Guess I have to make some new friends," he laughed.

The two soldiers on the platform picked up the pirate king's body and placed it in the coffin. "Time to throw it in the ocean," one told the other.

"Agreed," the other one replied.

The sun slowly set down on Loguetown, as Shanks walked towards the small boat. He placed his hand on the top of his hat and smiled. "Captain…I'll make you proud!"

Well this is like the prologue and the execution of Gol D. Roger. Hope you like the beginning of my story, and hope you keep reading it.


End file.
